


Together

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I love how meryl is in the epithet erased tag now, Platonic Cuddling, anyway, but not actually set in the AC tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: I care them,,
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Together

Meryl leaned into Percys chest more, her mouth opening in a vague yawn as she repositioned, listening to the rain pounding against the window. The televisions background noise, quiet music from the indie pop channel. Percy carded her fingers through Meryls hair idly while flipping through her book.

The redhead sighed happily, a smile touching her lips as she squeezed Percy gently. A happy hum came from the officer, and she ruffled Meryls hair gently before going back to messing with it. They didn't get hardly enough time to just sit and enjoy eachothers company like this.

It was nice when they did, Meryl listening to Percys heartbeat mixing with the other background sounds, Percy being genuinely relaxed as she read a book or something- it was calm.


End file.
